Benutzer:Sir Gisborne
█║ ▌│║ ▌║█│║║ ORIGINAL GUY OF GISBORNE FAN ® Ich hatte mal hier über 1000 bearbeitungen... aber das Profil wurde gelöscht -.-Mein alter Accont Toutubeplaylist (Guy Videos) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Lieblingscharakter in allen meinen <3 Serien und Filmen: Sir Guy of Gisborne / Robin Hood BBC (Allan ist auch cool) Timekeeper Raymond Leon / In Time Die beiden ähneln sich sehr, desshalb mag ich sie auch beide!!! Sie teilen sich die Nummero Uno! ---- Spock (Neue Zeitlinie) Star Trek (Ich mag den Spock aus der Serie auch, aber den hier lieber) (aus Star Trek mag ich: Spock, Q, Doctor, Deta) Abed / Comunety Dr. Perry Cox / Scrubs Sheldon Lee Cooper / The Big Bang Theory Tschakko / 7 Zwerge Der Doktor (Hologram) / Star Trek Tsubasa Otori / Beyblade Kyoya Tategami / Beyblade IMG_1376.JPG|Guy of Gisborne 0TK6.jpg|Timekeeper 000.jpg|Spock Abed.jpg|Abed Cox.jpg|Dr. Cox Shaldon.jpg|Shaldon Tschakko.jpg|Tschakko Doctor.jpg|Der Doktor Q.jpg|Q Data.jpg|Data Tsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa Kyoya.jpg|Kyoya _______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Die Guy of Gisborne Memoiren' (aus meiner eigenen Forschung) ^.^ Lerne die Regeln, präg sie dir ein. Nur so wirst wie Guy of Gisborne du sein. Das sind die Regeln, so werden sie sein, selbst Guys persönlichkeit, kriegt mich nicht klein. Ich werde wie er, auf jeden Fall, befolge diese Regeln überall. Der Guycode steht fest, so steht er geschrieben, ein Gisborne Fan muss ihn einfach lieben. Wer sein will wie er, der muss sich dran halten, und im richtigen Moment, auf das richtige schalten. Dann sei der Sieg dir gewiss. Versuch ihn einzuhalten, oder hasst du Schiss? Das Guy Systheme: Sheriff --> Macht // Macht --> Geld // geld --> Frauen // Frauen = Marian Charakter: Eingebildet, brutal, ergeizig, praktisch, pralerisch und frustriert. Er ist ein egoistischer Tyrann der nur gehasst wird. bei seinem Streben nach Ehre und Macht ist er zu furchtbaren, undenkbaren Sachen in stende. (harte beschreibung, aber wie ist es wirklich?) Charakter: er ist arm dran. Ihm wurde viel genommen, und er musste viel durchstehen. Im Grunde möchte er nur glücklich werde. Wie, ist ihm dabei egal. Er möchte eine Frau, genug Geld (mal ernsthaft, seine Absichten sind ok). Das Problem ist wie er versucht da ran zu kommen. Aber wenn es einem nicht wie bei Robin zugeflogen kommt (wenn man nicht gar nichts dafür tun muss) muss man halt dafür kämpfen!!! ' 000000000000000000000000000.gif|Der Blick Langer_Kuss.gif|Bester Kuss ever Marry Me.gif|Der Blick ist einfach nur putzig perfekte Frisur.gif|Supise tumblr_lzvhof0jwT1rp4rxeo1_500.gif tumblr_mnota0iHDH1s7nakbo8_400.gif|geiler Abgang XDD.gif|XDDDDD tumblr_moyke9KJf51s1wqs9o3_250.gif|hyper Konzentriert tumblr_mnrixkm9qy1s1wqs9o8_250.gif tumblr_mnrixkm9qy1s1wqs9o2_250.gif|Nachdenkblick Grüne Augen.jpg|da hat er grüne Augen *-* Ohne oberteil.gif|SIXPACK!!! Aqablau.jpg|einmal mit eisblauen Augen wehleidig gucken... danke! BAM!.gif|HAHA!!! ^-^ das Bild geht mir aufn Keks.gif|Das Bild geht mir so aufn Keks! anzieh.gif|*anzieh* Haare2.gif|*Haare in Wind weh* Aussehen:' -groß -kräftig -immer schwerz an -schwrze Lederjacke -dunkle, mittellange -Haare Gründe für Guy, Robin zu hassen: -Zuerst nimmt er ihm das Land Locksley -dann Marian -als Guy den König töten wollte um Macht und Geld wieder zu erlangen, hat Robin dies verhindtert -sein Vater hatte ein Verhältniss mit Guys Mutter -Guy war am Boden zerstört als seine Eltern wegen Robin starben -Robins Verhältniss mit Guys Schwester Isabella. Blicke: normaler Blick= traurig, emotionslos, gerade aus gucken nachdenklich= leicht nach unten gucken, kopf nach unten, nachdenken wütender Blick=Augen etwas weiter auf, Augen funkeln, Zähne zusammenbeißen (&Mund leicht öffnen, sodas man das mit den zähnen siet) Ernster Blick= denk dir du hättest noch nie Glück gehabt und deine Mutter währe gerade gestorben oder son Mist Leerer Blick= gefühllos, kalt (wie als würdest du durch ne wand gucken & alles ignorieren (Kerzen an, aber niemand zuhause ^.^) genervter Blick= nach oben gucken + Kopf nach oben, Augenverdrehen FIESER BLICK= Kopf nach unten, Augen geradeaus (evtl. leicht lächeln) auch bekannt als DROH BLICK verachtender Blick= von oben bis unten mustern, Nase leicht rümpfen, oder eine Augenbraue hochziehen Freudenblick (Macht)= finsterer Blick + fieses Lächeln Freudenblick (Marian)= erlöst, frei (kann einem fast schon led tun, weil der Blick auch leicht (VIEL) sehnsüchtig kommt) Machtblick= (wenn man ihm was einredet (meist der Sheriff oder PJ) Augen funkeln, gerade aus gucken (kopf manchmal auch leicht nach unten, und sichtkontakt abbrechen (leicht nach unten gucken)) (evtl. kleines Lächeln) Marianblick= leichtes Lächeln, liebenswürdiger (oder zwingender) Blick verwirrt= kopf zur seite neigen, augen leicht zusammenkneifen zufrieden= kopf zur seite neigen, fieses Lächeln (dient auch als herausfordernder Blick (bsp. bei Robin)) Stimme: jemandem etwas einreden= langsam+geheimnisvoll (manchmal tief) drohend= flüssig, sehr tief genervt= genervt, betonung auf bestimmte Buchstaben (ich bi'tt'e euch) , etwas höres Sprechen wütend= laut, schnell Wut+drohend= erst langsam & wütend, dann laut & drohend freundlich (manchmal bei Marian)= zu viel Gasaustausch, leicht nervös, weis immer nicht so recht was er sagen soll Haltungen: -auf Pferd= wie ein Soldat, stolz (nit Nase leicht nach oben --> eitel) sehr aufrecht -steht fastimmer rechts von irgendwem (meist Sheriff) und meist leicht im Hintergrund -wenn er steht oder wartet, steht er fast immer mit verschränkten Armen da -wenn er wartet lehnt er sich auch oft gegen eine Wand -wenn er jamanden etwas einredet (bsp. marian, oder gefangene) umkreist er sie immer (außer er bedroht sie, dann bleibt er vor ihnen stehen) -wenn er etwas fordert kommt er dierekt (aber meist langsam) auf einen zu (evtl. auch mit Schwert) Guy´s Prinzipien: -keine Angst vor nichts (auch nicht dem Tod) -Höflichkeit zeigen (bis du keinen Grund mehr dazu hast). -niemals lachen (außer jemand leidet) --> immer ernst bleiben (in Konzentration) -Wut auslassen wenn man verärgert ist (entweder an Leuten die unter dir stehen, oder wenn du aleine bist an irgend einem Gegenstand) -Wenn die Anführer (Sheriff) weg vom Fenster sind, haben die Nächt bseeren (ER) das Sagen. Was ICH bis zum Guy brauche: -Sixpack (tägliches Training) -Schwertkampf (+Reit) -ausbildung -Haare nach dem Waschen nach hinten kämmen (für die Frisur) Staffeln (meine Meinung) zu Anfang, ich LIEBE es wenn jamand Gisborne etwas einredet, auf Guy ist so verdammt leicht einzureden, wenn es um Macht, Liebe, Geld geht, kann man Guy sehr stark beeinflussen. Das finde ich i-wie cool. Ich liebe es auch wenn Gisborne schreit/leidet (z.B. die Folge in der der Sheriff ihm das Totoo wegbrennt, aber lest erst mal! 'Staffel 1' Lieblingsfolge: ''' 1. Der Assassine: -Der Kampf mit Robin -Wie er Robin beim Kampf einredet (ER + Marian / ER hatt Locksley) -wie der Sheriff sein Tatoo entfernt (wie er geschrien hatt, und gelitten) Ich mag es irgendwie wenn meine Lovecharas leiden 2. Der Nachtwächter: -er tötet da hammer viel '''PS: in Staffel 1 hatt er meist den genervten Tonfall drauf Auswertung: Er will Marian heiraten um glücklich zu sein und seine Sunden zu vergessenaber Marian ist daran schuld dass er in Staffel 2 so ein Monster wird (ich find es ja gut, danke Marian) 'Staffel 2' Lieblingsfolgen: 1. Schwesterherz: -Haus von Marian abgefackelt -wie er mit den Bogen auf Robin eindrescht (richtig mit Racheempfinden) -dass er Allan auf seine Seite zieht 2. Wir sind Robin Hood 2: -Guy hält zum Sheriff -will Marian mit gewalt zu seiner Frau machen -will den König töten -tötet Marian (kann auch Contraproduktiv sein, weil er eigendlich den König dafür töten sollte) auch gute Folgen: Glücksspiel, Für England (da sieht man richtig wie Morden Spaß machen kann) PS: in Staffel 2 benutzt er meist den Fisen (droh) -Blick Feststellungen: -mit der Zeit wird Gisbornes Stimme immer tiefer -hätte Marian ihn nicht verlassen währe er jetzt höchstverscheinlich "ein guter mensch" -Gisborne ist SEHR enttäuscht wegen der Hochzeit (und die enttäuschung (WUT) lässt er an anderen aus (und geniest es) 'Staffel 3' Lieblingsfolge: 1. Sonnenfinsternis -der Fight mit Robin & wie er sich aufführt (so verletlich und Schwach) 2. Alle Folgen wo er seinen Egotripp hatt, den Sheriff töten will (und selber Sheriff werden will) (z.B. Die Dürre) und Natürlich "Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König" wie er PJ ermorksen will (übel Egotripp) Ich zitiere: "Was hatt England je für mich getan?" *PJ kill woll* Auswertung: ' -ich mag die 3. nur nicht wegen den letzten Folgen (wo er zum Outlaw wird usw.) - Er wird immer Racheempfindender -Er stirbt eigendlich voll umsonst ' PS: Guy hatt schiss vor Feuer... (Bsp. Als Robin seine Rüstung anfackelt... als er mit dem Sheriff kämpft schreckt er vor einer Fackel zurück... und bei dem wo Allan und Robin über dem riesigen Topf kämpfen kann Guy nicht über 1 Meter Feuer springen... Ich schätze er hasst Feuer weil seine Eltern dadurch ümgekommen sind und weil ER daran schuld ist Meine Theory (ich weis das ihr es nicht glaubt, aber es ist so ne eingebung) Möglicherweise liebt er Marian gar nicht... Er wil nur Robins leben führen... Er weis dass Robin marian liebt... Robin hatt Guy als Kind viel angetan, vieleicht will Guy nur dass Robin auch Leidet ... Er nimmt Robin die Frau, Das land... Ich weis es sieht so aus als würde er Marian um alles lieben. Aber er hatt sie dahinziehen lassen und versucht Robin anderst weh zu tuen. Alles nur als Rache? --denkt mal drüber nach-- Andere coole Seiten ENDGEILER TEST!!! Guy´s Tagebuch! BBC Robin Hood Game Robin Hood bei Facebook (Story) Meine Wikis: Ultimate Sir Guy of Gisborne Wiki Robin Hood Erfindungs Wiki Chat Rollenspiel Wiki Robin Hood Wiki Steckbrief! Alter: 14 Was ich gut kann: '''Gefühle unterdrücken, lügen, Schauspielen, Schwertkämpfen, singen, Astronomie... '''Haare: '''dunkelbraun, kurz-mittellang '''Augen: '''grün, blau (Immer unterschiedlich... manchmal auch eine Spur von grau) '''Fan von: '''Robin Hood (GUY OF GISBORNE) '''Familie: '''Ich lebe bei meiner Mutter und deren Freund (Thomas) '''Freunde: '''Luchsohr, Vanessa, Jerremi, Nick '''Ich mag: '''EISKALTE MENSCHEN wie GISBORNE... '''Hobbys: '''Schauspielen, Robin Hood kucken, Schwertkämpfen... '''Lieblingsfarbe: '''Schwarz '''Ich hasse: '''zu liebe Menschen, Leute aus meinem Umfeld (außer ihr),Englisch/Geographie/Französisch, Tussen '''Ich esse gerne: '''Flammkuchen, Jägerschnitzel '''Was ich gerne währe: '''ein Junge im Mittelalter (Adel), mit schwehrer Vergangenheit... kurz gesagt (Sir Guy of Gisborne)... '''Was ich niemals vergessen will: '''Wie COOL Robin Hood und Beyblade ist Tipp: (Mir immer wieder Folgen dafon angucken) vorallen mag ich (GISBORNE, Tsubasa, Kyoya...) '''Meine grösten Wünsche: Im Mittelalter, oder in der Robin Hood Serie leben, So wie Guy sein, SHERIFF werden Video dass ich cool finde. Da mir aber einer das YT-Profil gehackt hatt kann ich es nicht der Playlist hinzufügen. Lieblingslieder: You Tube Kanal mit meinen Lieblingsliedern (You Tube, die ersten könnt ihr gerne überspringen XD) Mein momentanes Lieblingslied: New Law - Hör auf dein Herz Einmal um die Welt Cro Lieblingsfilm: Der klein Scheisser Star Trak Star Trak Into Darkness ''Die Stücke (Serien) wo ich mitspielte: '''1. 'Für immer Jung? 2'. Zoe Sommer '''3. 'Pollecino (Oper) 4. Akte Ex Hier noch mal Akte Ex '''5. 25 Jahre Trier+Weimar (Das war mit Politikern im Puplikum, 620 Leute) 6. Fremder Zauber! 1:14 sieht man michSchiller lockt 7. er weiße Raum 8. Robin Hood (Produktion des Stellwerk Weimar) Meine Profile auf anderen Seite Youtube Fanfiction.de Teste dich Mein alter Accont bevor ich bei Wikia gesperrt wurde -.-